


Not Like the Fantasy

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Riley is here, kinda crossover, mention of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Natasha knew how it was all going to work out when they ended up moving into Stark tower as Avengers. Tony would provide for everything and they could coast off his money happily. He did it to all his friends so they wouldn't leave after all.Unfortunately, things didn't happen that way.





	Not Like the Fantasy

 Natasha knew that Stark was to much of a handful for anyone to deal with. Which is why he gave money away to all his 'friends' so they would stick around. Potts had the right idea in snapping him up. He would do anything for the woman he 'loved'. 

 Which is why she taunted him. Teased him with maybe being a friend but only to pull away. Making him think she was indecisive about being his friend. It was so easy to do so, the man so eager for friendship he even let them move in when SHEILD fell. He said it was a team only thing but she could see through it.

 He rooms were a bit drab though. A little impersonal she chalked up to him wanting to be kind and let them decorate it themselves. She was a little upset he didn't give them each a floor like she imagined but she heard about the employee benefits deal of having some of his employees live in the tower and figured he was simply keeping up that end of the bargain.

 It was kind of like the barracks at SHEILD honestly. She didn't like it and waited for him to offer to buy them new furiniture and things. He didn't. She wasn't happy.

 Clint didn't seem to care. He was always off with this doctor that Tony had introduced him to- a Doctor Anders who seemed very kind. Clint later confided in her that the doctor confirmed he still had residue of mind control and a few other mental issues. The doctor was reversing it slowly. 

 Natasha hoped he never learned that she had turned down the help for him when Stark originally offered it because she had figured out that it made him easier to manipulate. She was a bit upset he had gotten it. He had been so easy.

 Steve agreed though. He didn't like the room and kept being upset he had to wait his turn to use the gym when employees where in there or when he got told no by the security officer who was badly scarred when he tried to use the quintet to look for Bucky.

 Natasha tried to manipulate Stark but they kept being interrupted by his employees. That pink haired girl who needed his okay on some PR thing. The blonde man who seemed determined to run something by him. The brunette man who wanted to talk shop. The brunette woman who turned up with a red head to talk about legal issues. 

 Eventually she got tired of it and took Stark's credit card. He'd forgive her, they were 'friends'. 

 She and Steve went out to buy some furniture and decorations, both going a bit crazy with the money. It wasn't like Stark couldn't afford it after all.

 When they got back to the tower, the security guard was waiting there.

 "Romanov, Rogers." She said in her raspy voice. "You are herby banned from any Stark establishment, from using any Stark product and being sued for theft." She held up a set of papers.

 "Excuse me?" Natasha demanded. "Where is Tony, he'll-"

 "Currently cancelling the orders you placed with apologies. Barton is assuring him he had no idea while Banner is in the Hulk Room calming down." Natasha felt he spark of anger that Banner got a special room before the rest caught up to her.

 "Tony gave us the card!" She said, repeating the lie she told Steve. The guard raised an eyebrow and then held up a tablet she had showing a video of Natasha taking it from his wallet. She went pale.

 "Natasha..." Steve said. 

 "Theft. Now leave." 

 "No! Let me talk to Tony-" Natasha began because she could fix this, she could! Convince Tony it was his idea, get him to call off his dog. No, Potts. Of course. She'd want her pet to not have a temptation like Natasha around. She would send-

 "He's the one who sent me." The guard said dryly. And no, it can't be. Natasha tried to shove past but the woman moved to fast and Natasha was sent flying back within a second. 

 "Hey!" Steve said, sounding angry. "I don't know who you are boy, but men don't-"

"I'm a woman." The guard said. Natasha withheld her wince at the deadpan. The Hurd was extremely masculine in appearance but you could see her chest. "Now leave."

 "You're... oh I uh..." a look of confusion crossed Steve's face before he pressed on. "I'm sure this was a misunderstanding, so please let us by? We'll talk to Tony and-"

 "Tony has been aware that Romanova has been attempting to convince him to let you use his money for the past four months. He's refused each time. You don't need his money- you have your own. And thanks to the legal team you get paid permission- the Task Force is happy for the help you've been given. It is more then enough." The guard said. 

 "I though we were his friends." Natasha sniffed, cradling her cheek to try and inspire protective feelings in Steve. She felt the skin burning and cursed the guard for her punch. 

 "No you weren't. You were his coworkers he tolerated. You were never his friend- not since you bought the fact we didn't figure out you were a spy from the get go." The guard rolled her eyes. "Your resume was shit, you gave yourself away and we bet for ages on when you'd figure out we were fucking with you but you never did."

 "... Excuse me?" Natasha demanded. 

 "Ever wonder why you only got junk from your bugs? Or why SHEILD lost thirty percent of your budgeting? We knew what you were doing. And we punished you by taking away some of the funding we gave you." The guard shrugged. "Hill figured it out but Fury and Couslon? Idiots never did. We had tentative hopes for you but you're so self assured you never realized you got played from all sides. They knew you were biased so they sent you because they know Tony has a complex where he needs people to like him so he lets people walk all over him. Sending you in made sure you gave a shitty review, that you believed it and that you treated him accordingly."

 Natasha stated at the guard, her mind trying to think it through. No, no. She was wrong! It never... her mind remember the complaints of nothing worthwhile in the files they stole. The complaint of the decrease in weapon quality. The smug look on Fury's face.

 No. It...

 "Miss-"

 "Mrs. I'm married." The woman said dryly again. "Mrs. Riley Cousland, though if we go by title Rogers I'd be Commander." She smirked. "Retired but I kept the title."

 "... look, this was really just a misunderstanding." Steve sighed, obviously not buying her words. He began walking towards Cousland. "I'll go talk to Tony, Natasha will apologize and-" he tried to brush past her but Cousland slammed an arm out and up, catching him in the stomach and lifting him up. Steve folded over her arm with a gasp and she threw him towards Natasha who rolled out of the way.

 "I suggest you use the money you got to get some lawyers. You'll need it. Also- we called the police. They'll be here shortly." Cousland said. She turned and walked into the tower, leaving Natasha and Steve on the streets.

 Natasha could only stare into space. 

 She was... wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> My reaction to the idea that Tony bought them everything which is hinted at. This could be seen as part of the Replacable Verse but in a different part one where Tony was told not to give in to the Avengers and he didn't because he had lots of friends. 
> 
> I'm nice to Clint here because I liked him before Civil War so he's redeemable here.


End file.
